Vigilant Tales
by Belak Earth Guard
Summary: The backstories of the members of the Vigilance, protectors of the universe. Done as if they were recording themselves with a tape recorder. Author's notes will only say who the character came from and which character will be featured next. All these characters are OCs.
1. 1: Rift

Vigilant Tales

Entry one: Rift

"This thing on? Good, good. Now then, the others 'voted' that I should go first with this. Rift here, by the way, and I guess I'm going to tell you my story. Now then, let's see, where to begin…

My name wasn't always Rift. I can't remember what I used to be called, but it was a name spoken in hushed, fearful tones in even the darkest corners of the world. What world, I'm not sure. I've done my best to forget those time, and I don't like remembering them, so don't blame me if I don't really try.

There is one thing that I remember very well. The thing that made me Rift. I had power, but it was never enough; everyday, I would somehow drain the very life out some innicent being or another to raise my own energy. I don't want to remember how, but one day I came upon the secret to limitless power, limitless and dark. I took my strongest followers with me to get it, that was a mistake.

We found it, that at least can be said for our little mission. Not much more, though. Nothing good, anyway. I led them to it, I fought off the guardians, I solved the riddles and puzzles blocking the path and they take the power source. He took the power source. My lead warrior, Snirg was his name, he took the power source as it was soon as it was within grasp. He struck me down and used the power on me.

Then at that moment, I knew the wrong in all I had done, the evil of the deeds I had preformed. I also realised that betrayal was evil's way, and I despised it. I despised all evil, and though I knew it could never be fully wiped away, I wanted to try. All this I realised in the last second before I was killed. That's right, I was killed, destroyed, utterly obliterated. Physically, anyway.

Somehow, by cosmic force or sheer luck, my spirit remained unscathed. Then…I'm not sure. It was as if the universe itself spoke to me: I heard a strange voice speaking to me in my ethereal mind.

'You have lived a cruel, wicked life.' It said, 'But you have seen the error of your ways and repented, infact you have seen the error of all evil and desire to combat it. I can allow you the power to do so, if you will truly keep to your word and become a combatant all evil and protector of the universe.'

'I will,' I answered, 'I swear by all things that have ever existed that I will protect the universe with my very life.'

'Bold words, yet spoken from a kind heart' said the voice, 'very well, so it shall be.'

Suddenly I felt my body being rebuilt. But it wasn't my old body, it was what I look like now, cloak and all. Then, once my new body was conplete, the voice spoke to me again.

'I have given you a new form and new abilities to start your new life,' it said, 'you are now Rift the Vigilant, sentinal of the universe. The fabric of the universe will bend at your command, whatever you wish shal be done and You cannot die unless you become evil once more, or complete you mission and wipe away all evil.'

'I will not defect from the path of good,' I answered, 'but I will do my best to complete my mission, though I believe it may never come to pass.'

'I am glad, both to hear that you will not stray from your new path and that you know you may never complete your given task' the voice responded, 'no then, go, find Snirg and the rest of your old followers. Take the powers source from then and destroy it. This is the first mission of your task.'

I grinned and said 'I was hoping you'd say that.' And I set out to hunt my now ex followers, who had now somehow gotten far away from the area. I think I may have been in that ethereal state for several hours. It took a few months to track them down, they were hording the power for now, waiting to use is for some chance that, thanks to me, never came. Boy, where they ever surprised when I found them.

They didn't know who I was, but they figured it out pretty fast after I told them why I was there. They pulled their weapons on me, I turned them into insects and squashed 'em. Then there was just me and Snirg. He tried to use the power source on me again, but this time I summoned up a sheild that reflected it. All that was left after the blast was the power source, and the guns I wear. I broke the power source over his pile of ashes and left him with the parting words 'may the universe have mercy on your vile soul.' Then I took the pistols as a reminder of my past evils to ensure that I _never _returned to that life.

Then I knew that it was my job to watch over the universe, and that I couldn't do it alone. So I started the Vigilance. I found others all throughout the universe and convinced them to join me.

We are the Vigilance, and together, we stand.

* * *

Alright, that was Rift's entry. an original character from moi. Next up: Durem.


	2. 2: Durem

Vigilant Tales

Entry two: Durem

"Ever notice how time always seems to be fluctuating? How, when you want something to happen it seems to screech to a halt, and when all you want is more time it all vanishes between your fingers? And how it seems to go by faster and faster the longer you live? Imagine what would happen if time actually did flux, not just seem to, and if you were at the epicenter of it all. But, perhaps that doesn't quite explain what it was like for me.

I was a soldier in an army. I was strong and loyal, blindly so, so it's obvious I did somethings I'd rather not talk about. I was somewhere between a ninja and a samurai as far as skill level and task goes. I even served an emperor, I think, but he was a good man and the things I did were not his fault.

One day, a man dressed in the clothes of a beggar with a lowely tone in his voice came tot he palace, asking to see the emperor, and I was the one to answer the door...which I slammed in his face, I thought hima theif. He came again the next day, this time he informed me that he brought news of utmost importance. I told him to tell me the news and i would relay it to the emperor, if I saw that what he said was true, but he said that the news was for the ears of the emperor alone and that the two must speak in private. at this, I thought the man an assassian and once more slammed the door. He came again for a third day and told me that all the kingdom would crumble and fall if he was not let in. At this, I thought him a mad man and once more slammed the door.

The fourth day, things were diferent. The man still came, and I still answered the door. But this time he looked me dead in the eyes and I realised it was the first time I had seen his eyes and that there was a magic in them; they were purely the dark dark purple of early night with golden flecks in them like stars. But at the time i took no further heed of this.

'do you still come to see the emperor?' I asked him sharply, then I sighed, 'Thrice now, you have come, and thrice you have been turned away. This may be partially due to my own arrogance, but it is also partially due to you. each time that you have come you have made yourself seem like one unworthy to enter the palace, a theif the first day, an assassian the second, and a fool the third. If you would just share a small amount of your news with me, then I should let you pass. But I have been ordered not to do so until you have.'

'I cannot,' said the man, 'the words I wish to say are for the emperor alone, no others may hear them. Who is it that gave you your orders? I wish to know becuase you are the lead general and few are above you in rank.'

'the emperor himself,' I said solemly, 'there is naught that I can do.'

'Very well,' the man responded slowly, 'if I may not enter the palace, have the emperoe meet me out here with you when I come tomorrow He may have a guard with him if you so wish, but they must allow me to say my words to him without them overhearing. If this cannot be done, come by yourself and I will understand.'

And then he turned and left. So, for some reason, all I had to do was tell the emperor that the strange man I told him about asked to meet him at the gate and that the emperor was allowed to bring a guard, easy, right? Just one problem, I was under no orders to keep him out, I had bluffed. I just didn't want to let him in, and I certainly wasn't going to bring the emperor to meet him. None the less, I felt bad for my lie.

So, when the man came on the fifith day when the man came, I met him and told him of my lie. And what he said in response was 'I know. This whole time my comings were not about the emperor anyway, they were about you.' I was shocked at the, but he didn't seem to notice, 'You are loyal, but far from humble, you see all others, excluding perhaps the emperor, as lower than yourself. You have proven that you're not ready. You need time, and time is what you shall have.'

And then he just vanished. I turned and saw that suddenly, all around me, time began moving faster. Everything crumbled and turned to dust, even my armour. Within seconds all that was left of the kingdom was me, but still the world continued to age at this rate. Until it literaly crumbled in on itself and the universe continued to age and empty space after that until, after only a few minutes, I was thrown beyond the confinds of time.

I looked down at myslef now and saw that my body had not been unnafected. I now appeard elderly and decrepid on the outside. Yet I could tell that within I was still young. I'm not sure how long I was there, in that strange place beyond time, I'm not sure it could even be measured. But there I rested, and I did all that I could do: I thought. About my life and the lives of others I had known, about the nature of things and the things of nature, and I thought about the ways of time and how it worked.

Finnaly, after I had thought about all the things I could ever think of and learned all that I could learn in that place, both about myself and about other things, I heard a voice.

'I beleive that now, you are ready,' it said.

And suddenly I reapeared back within time. Somehow, just by thinking that I needed clothes my cloak appeared along with my glasses. I didn't know whwere I was, but there was a small sprong near my and I was suddenly thirsty. I went to take a drink and saw my reflection, I looked just like the strange man that had come to the palace gates; I even had that same magic eyes. I stumbled backwards and accidental put my hand on a tree, which withered and dried up when I touched it. Then it turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

I closed my eyes tightly, I thought I was being flung forward through time once more. But when I opened my eyes again, everything was still the same, aging slowly; second by second. I touched another tree, and got the same results. I then touched my hands together and nothing so I went to get a drink of water. While I was drinking, an 'wild' dog came up to me. I looked up at it and absentmindedly reached out to pet it, not remembereing the trees until the second I placed my hand on it. I didn't want to kill it and I hoped to every diety there ever was that it wouldn't hyper age, and it didn't. So I kept him with me, though I never named him.

I lived in the forest that I had found myself in for several years, honing my skills, both new and old, simply for the sake of doing it. That dog become my best friend and faithful companion. We lived in peace together, until, one day, everything changed.

Strange beings in stranger suits came to the forest, they burnt everything in there path. Me and my companion tried to run away, but they surrounded us. I told them that I didn't want to fight, and do you know what they said? As if with one voice they told me that I was in the path of the Catastrophs, and that all in said path must be burned away. And then, they killed my friend. They didn't even pause for a moment when I screamed. And then a big one that seemed to be their leader...he _drank_ my dog's blood.

I lost it. I lunged at the leader and gripped his face in my hand and he crumbled to dust. I turned to the other and forced my power through the ground, creating a great chasm all around them. Then I leapt among them and fought them with my bare hands, turning each one to dust.

Then, once they had all blown away I saw what _I_ had done to the earth. And then I discovered that I could only add years to things, not take them away. I jumped back off of the platform I had made and gave my dog a proper burial. Then I wondered for many years, finding more of the destruction of the Catastrophs in many of the places I went. After all my years I had forgotten what beings would do to nature simply becuase they could. I wanted to stop such evils from hurting my world, or any world for that matter, any more.

And then, after a while, Rift found me. Or I found Rift, I'm not sure. I told him my story and he asked me to join his team. He even used his power to make my cane sword out of a bone from my dog that I had kept with me as a reminder so that he could be avenged. Of course, I agreed. And that is my story.

* * *

And that is the story of Durem, once again made by me. Next up, let's go with Runt.


	3. 3: Runt

Vigilant Tales

Entry three: Runt

"Guess I was gonna have to do this eventually. Still not sure why we're doin this, why can't we just tell people our stories? Wait, oh, this thing's already on, huh? Guess I should start now. Well, let's see I was born in Skylands (unlike most of the others) and I'm a Kangarat, or at least I used to be. I was...changed.

I was only little when it happened, I couldn't even talk when they took me for 'testing'. A bunch of drow took me and a whole bunch of other young Kangarats away from our home and to a place that they all called the 'Workshop'. Once we got there, we were thrown in cages and cells and told that 'Evo would start work on us soon enough.'

They treated us like beasts, they picked us up like swine when they needed to move us, they fed us slop and garbage, they used cattle prods, and they beat us whenever we showed signs of sentience. That was especially hard on the older ones. And, as the smallest of the lot they took, I was deemed the runt and called nothing else.

But all that wasn't the worst of it, not by far. The worst started about a week after we had been there. Two drow, one a goliath came into the room where we were caged one day. The normal drow started looking at us and talking: 'not this one', 'not that one', 'too brave', 'too smart', that sort of thing. Then the goliath indicated me.

"Here's one that'll do good," he said, pointing a massive finger at me, "don't look too smart and look at the way he's hidin' just from me lookin' at him. Ain't that bad a choice if I do say so meself."

The other looked at me, "Evo won't work on this runt until he hasn't got a choice," he said sharply, "besides, we were told to bring one that was strong, but stupid. And you'd be surprised how much smarter the runts are than they look."

And then they turned away from me and took one of the older ones, one that hadn't been able to talk that well even before he came here. The goliath picked him up by the tail and held him high while the other one tied him up.

"You should be honored," he said as he secured the last knot, "it's not everyday one gets to meet an artist, no a god, such as Evo."

And then they hauled him away. A few minutes later we heard him scream a scream that echoed all throughout the 'Worshop' then slowly faded into silence.

"We need to get out of here," one of the few older ones who still dared to speak said after we all shared a moment of silence. We all agreed and began formulating a plan imediatly. That one, he sort of became the leader, chipped his own tooth off and began carving it in secret. When the guards noticed and asked him, he merely cowered and hid his face. They seemed satisfied that he didn't respond and let it be.

After a while, he managed to make it into a skeleton key, which he used to open our cages. Unfortunatly, he got us all out just as the goliath and the other drow came back for another 'test subject.'

We were all moved to seperate cells in a dungeon, except for the next victim of Evo and the one who had made the key. I'm not exactly sure what happened to him, but the next time I saw the goliath, he had a Kangarat tail hanging from his belt.

I was kept in a cell all alone for along time, every now and again the two drow would come by, off to take another one of us to Evo. Everytime he passed by, carrying a bound Kangarat, the goliath would look at me and say 'my choice'll get picked soon enough' and chuckle as he walked away. I was lonely and very scared for a long time, until one day, the two, whom I had begun calling Big and Bad (I was still young, I wasn't that creative. I bet you can tell which was which) came to my cell. Big was carrying a bucket with some sort of liquid inside and a lid on it.

"You sure we should put this in with something else?" Big asked, "Doesn't seem like a good idea to me. The stuff in here's mighty dangerous."

"You're not Evo," Bad said, " and he told us to put it in this cell. Besides, it's only the runt." Then he opened the door and Big walked innd put the bucket down. I bit and scratched at his face. I left a scar but he just turned and walked out of the cell and slammed the door.

"I gonna get my revenge fer that soon enough, runt." He chuckled through the bars. Then they walked away. And I was left with a bucket filled with highly dangerous contents, so what did I do? I opened the bucket. I was young, curious, and not that smart, okay?

It seemed to be filled with a weird, purplish goo. I looked into it for a few moments and suddenly an eyeball floated to the top. I screamed and leapt back. The contents of the bucket screamed and lept out, sliding like a very fast slug to the far wall. This made me scream a little more until I realised that it seemed to be cowering.

"Are you...afraid of me?" I asked the strange creature before me. I had learned how to talk by listening to the conversations of others and one of the huards who actually seemed nice had taught me even more. He had been fired.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he responded, the goo that composed him moving like a mouth, "You only let me out of the bucket when you're going to hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, taking a step towards it.

"Don't lie to me!" it yelled, "You're just another one of Evo's goons, and if you're not then you're one of his monsters, like the others...like me." It started sobbing and a more transparent goo started coming from its eye, it was crying.

"Calm down," I said, be still young I didn't like it when anything cried, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even sure I can hurt you. I'm not sure who or what Evo is, but his goons' have had me trapped here for..." I think I started trying to count on my fingers how long I'd been there. Silly little me. "A long time." I finaly put it, "and Big and Bad keep taking my friend to him. Big keeps saying that it'll be my turn soon. I'm pretty sure my scracthing him didn't help."

"Big and Bad?" The creature asked, stopping it's crying "You mean Rogsnort and Trempit? They're the worst, most evil beings in this place, except for Evo himself, I'm pretty sure they're twins two. I've never heard them used before, but I like those names for them. Well, as close to like as I can anything about them..." Then he seemed to register the last part of what I said, "you scratched that moronic goliath, Rognsort, heh? Leave a mark?"

I nodded and moved my fingers over my face to show where I had scarred Big.

"Not bad, for a kid." It said, smiling the best it could, "my name's Sykes, by the way. But you can call me Tarclops."

"Why wouldn't you want to be called by your real name?" I asked, tilting my head abit.

"Two reasons," Tarclops answered, "one, after what Evo did to me, after he made me..._this_, I realised that I wasn't Sykes anymore. Two, Tarclops is my hero name. I plan on joining the Skylanders when I get out of here; Evo made a big mistake giving me powers. Once I get out, I'll come back with a team and a vegence, led by me, under the name Tarclops, and we are goung to kick serious ass. What's your name, kid?"

"I-i'm not sure." I answered, hanging my head, "I can't remember my real name."

"Well that's no big deal," Tarclops asked, grinning, "I can give you a hero name. now then, how about Runt?"

"Why Runt?" I asked, knowing it was a bad thing

"Becuase, if you use an insult as a compliment or your name, it isn't an insult anymore," he grinned, "and if you call yourself Runt, they'll be calling you by name whenever they talk to or about you."

"Okay, I like it." I responded.

And that's when I got the name Runt. Oh, and trust me, everything I've said is important if you want to know how I was changed and how I escaped.

Me and Tarclops became pretty good freinds. Big and Bad, as he had started calling them too, came by everynow and again to get another poor creature for Evo. It wasn't just Kangarats, there were dragons, elves, dort sharks, yetis, gillman, undead beings, everything you can imagine. They always left with something. Sometimes they came back with something too, never the same something, though.

Every time they came by, Tarclops hid in his bucket and I put the lid on, acting like I had never opened it. One day, when they had left again, I took off the cover and asked him a question that had been bugging me.

"What happens to the things Big and Bad take away?" I asked him as he half climbed, half oozed out of the bucket.

"They go to Evo," he said, a sad look in his eye, "and Evo does things to them."

"What kind of things?" I pressed further.

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I used to be a dragon."

"What? But how?" I asked, my mouth gaping a little.

"Evo. He's a mad man that thinks himself a god." Tarclops answered, "he takes innocent beings and tries to make them into things they're not. I'm not sure if he's trying to create an army or give birth to the ultimate being or what I think he may just do it for the sake of doing it, I just know that he does it. He gives us powers we shouldn't have and makes us things we're that we're not supposed to be. I was one of his most recent experiments. I was also one of the few succesful enough to survive. Most of us aren't so lucky, and out of the few that are,most of us wind up being 'imperfect', like me. The things he did to me turned me to goop, but my genetic code was just stable enough to allow me to survive. Evo counted me as a 'succesful failiure' and locked my in the bucket. He kept experimenting on me for a long time, until Big and Bad put me down jere with you."

"That's horrible," I said, feeling even worse for my friend.

"A few good things did come out of it," Tarclops grinned, then he sort of melted into a puddle with only he eye not flat, "the first of which is that I'm alot more...liquidous. And, I can do this." He screamed and shot lightning from his mouth. "Evo doesn't know about the lightning part, and someday I'm gonna use it against him."

"I hope I get to fight with you when that day comes," I said.

The next day, my life turned upside down, becuase the next day, Big and Bad came for me.

They came down up to the door of my cell, Big was smiling.

"Them marks you gave me convinced Evo," he grinned, stretching out the scars a bit, "your turn today." And then he gripped me by the tail and Bad toed me up, just like every other Kangarat they had taken. I saw Tarclops's eye peep out of the bucket with a worried look on his face. He knew he could escape whenever he wanted after I had opened the lid, but I was the reason he stayed. He had been my only friend and I his, but I knew he would get the Skylanders and everything in that wretched Workshop would pay for their evils. But still, I was scared.

They hauled me up a bunch of stairs and down a few hallways. I memorized the way, it wasn't hard, though I doubted it would do me much use. Anyway, after a while they brought me into a room filled with lots or strange machines and equipment. They strapped me into a strange chair and Bad went to the door. But Big leaned over me and said right into my face, 'now you gonna get it. Can't wait to haul your dead arse away, Runt.'

I grinned when he used my new name. He looked surprised for a second but turned away and walked out. Then, as soon as the door was shut, a figure moved in the shadows. A yeti in a four sleeved lab coat that had a hood for some reason walked up. At least I thought he was a yeti, then I saw that he had elf ears and eyes, and that the extra arms were robotic.

He removed his hood to reveal an almost featureless wooden mask that covered everything but his eyes and was only notched by a small slit where I guessed his mouth was.

"I am Evo," he said in a voice that sounded annoying and yet terrifying, deep and squeaky at the same time; like two seperate voices speaking at once, "and you are about to have the honour of becoming my next experiment, little one. Now then, goodnight." And one of his extra arms hit a button on a keypad and a mechanical arm with a syringe came up out of nowhere and injected me with some strange liquid and everything went black.

When I woke up I heard Evo talking about me.

"Yes, a succes if ever I saw one," he said in that strange voice of his, then he noticed I was awake, "well, little one. It would seem you're up. Glad you survived, you are my greatest work yet, or at least you will be in a few hours. Now then, I suppose I should make it easier for Rogsnort and Trempit to bring you back to your cell, hm? Goodnight again little one."

And then the needle came up again and ejected me with the stuff again. Before I blacked out I noticed a large gash in my stomach.

When I woke up again, I was in my cell again. I moved over to Tarclops's bucket he popped out instantly and looked me over.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

"He used some weird stuff to put me to sleep." I answered groggily, "Then he did some other stuff to me. I've got a huge gash in my chest, I might bleed out."

"No you don't," Tarclops noted.

I looked down, he was right. I felt sick. I sit down against the wall.

"I think I'm going to take a nap now," I said, leaning suddnely I felt an odd pain, every part of me was growing. My teeth, my tail, everything. I blacked out for a third time that day as the pain grew too intense. When my vision cleared back up, I saw that I was this great, hulking beast. Basically a slightly smaller version of what I am now. I could tell I was stronger, but I was also smarter.

"Woah, Evo sure did put in the wokrs with you, heh?" Tarclops admired.

I nodded and cracked my neck, smiling through my new fangs, "Probably the biggest mistake he'll ever make." I said, just as Big and Bad came to the cell door.

"Well, well," Big said, opening the gate, "looks like the Runt got big, eh? Evo's gonna love this."

"Not this time, moron," I said, lunging forward. He was still bigger than me, but just barely, and I had new powers. He managed to throw me off but I stood up in a flash and whipped around, smashing my now gigantic club-like tail into him, he smashed into the wall and I balanced on my tail (an old Kangarat trick) and used my new bird like talon feet to pin him up against the wall and started slashing over and over again at him with claws that popped out of my hands the second I willed them to appear. Finally I felt a strange, instictual feeling and sprayed venom from my fangs into his face, which melted said face right off. I had acid venom, and I had just used it to take a life. (I was young and I was angry, so I didn't really registered that I had just killed somebody.)

Then I hear Tarclops yell "Bad's getting away!"

I turned and looked down the hallway and saw Bad running, I reached out a hand that stretched way further than it should have and grabbed him around the waist and yanked him back to where I was.

"For all the big talking you did, you're a coward." I said, then I slammed him into the ground and crushed his skull with my talon.

"We need to free the other prisoners." I said, but Tarclops just shook a bit.

"By then Evo will have escaped and he'll only start all this over again if that happens. We need to go after him," he said, then he added, "and when we find him, he's mine."

I nodded in understanding, "I know the way. C'mon."

I lead him along the path I remembered to Evo's lab. I had seen a bed and a fridge in there and was fairly certain he lived in there. I found it, no problem. Some other drow guards tried to stop us, but me and Tarclops were more than a match for any of them: they never even raised an alarm.

Then we burst into the lab.

"Ah, you're back." Evo said, obviously not seing us, "how is my latest experiment doing?"

I saw him in a chair at a computer facing the other direction and reached out and pulled him towards and. Then I flipped him around so we were face to face. He saw me and gulped.

"I'm doing pretty good," I snarled into his stupid face, ripping of his robotic arms, "but I have a friend who would like to make a complaint."

I stepped aside, revealing Tarclops, who screamed and launced lightning bolts at Evo. I could tell that he sent thousands of volts into Evo, which was weird becuase I didn't even know what a volt was at the time, but either way, it was more than what was needed to roast that damn drow. I spat acid on his dead body and took his master key for the cells. Then me and Tarclops set the other prisoners free and set fire to the building, hoping to burn away all the evil that had been comitted here.

But our work was not finished. From the flames, came Evo's twin voices.

"Did you honestly think I wasn't expecting that?" it questioned, "Did you honestly think it would be so easy? Well you were wrong."

Suddenly a great beast leapt from the flames. It looked and sounded well enough like Evo, but it was huge, and seemed to be made up of more mis-match parts than Frankenstein's monster.

"I am Evo the Almighty!" he called as if we should have known this, "And you are no more than my creations! You cannot destroy me, I am a GOD! But now, I am forced to destro you. I have giveth, and now I shall taketh away!"

"Just shut up, you loon." I yelled back, "you were fodder before and you'll be fodder now."

"Oh really? I know everything you can do thanks to my scans of you." He retorted, but I tried my arsenal anyway, and he listed each and the reason for it as he doged or deflected it with ease, "acidic venom due to genetic recombination with dragon and sphinx DNA, insane strength due to an extreme dosage of redisinged growth hormones, stretchy body parts do to instabilities in genetic code (nothing life threatening), and retracable, titanium strength claws due in a slight metal infusion into the bones and more genetice recombination. I know everything you do." He bagan drawing nearer to me with each atrack.

suddenly Tarclops, who was behind me at the moment, yelled, "Not everything!" And leped onto my back and yelled. I somehow knew exactly what he wanted me to do and I unfurled my great wings, that's right, I had _wings_. Within a few flaps I was up in the air where Evo couldn't get at me.

"WINGS!?" He screamed, "THAT WASN'T IN MY DESIGN!"

"Well, isn't that just too bad for you?" I wished there was a way to attack him that wasn't 'in his design' and suddenly blades popped up along the length of my new wings. I grinned and dive-bombed him again and again, cutting him with my wing razors, spraying acid at him, slashing him with my claws and talons, and whacking him with my tail.

After a while, he fell, huge gashes all over his body. The danage had somehow forced him to return to his normal form.

"Looks like I can kill a god," I smiled, walking up to him slowly to finish him off.

"Not if they kill you first," he said and suddenly, he lunged with a knife and stabbed me in the heart. He fell to the ground where he was truly killed by Tarclops and I staggered backwards a step, pulling out the knife. Then I fell onto my back becuase of the pain.

"Oh, c'mon buddy, don't die on me," Tarclops said, moving over to me, "don't die."

"I don't think I will," I said, getteing back up, "the pain's easing up nicely."

"But, how? You were just stabbed in the heart..." Then he saw that the wound was gone, "weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was." I nodded, "Another Evo didn't plan is for me to have regenration powers, but I do. Figured it out when the gash in my stomach disapeared. The evil genius really wasn't much of a genius, was he?"

"No, not really." Tarclops laughed.

And the two of us travelled together for a while after that until Tarclops joined up tpwith the Skylanders. Not the current team, but the Skylanders back when Zen was their leader. We said a happy goodbye, I didn't think the Skylanders were for me and we parted ways. I kept beating up evil when I could and ran into Tarclops alot. Then Rift found me, and I joined the Vigilance, and here I am."

* * *

That was amazing, even if I do say so myself. That was Runt, made by me. Next up, Garry the shapeshifter, who is the last of the characters made by me.

Oh, and also, I should like to mention that Tarclops is not an OC. He is actually a 'scrapped', or unused, Skylander design from Activision. I saw him on the wiki and wanted him to really exist, so I wrote him in.


	4. 4: Garry

Vigilant Tales

Enrty four: Garry

I can't beleive they're actually letting me do this. I don't really remeber anything but I've been told what happened to me. Well, anyway, where should I start...I'm not a dragon. I feel comfortable as one, well a bipedial one, but I'm not. I don't know what I really am, though. Why? The answer is simple; I lost myself.

It was long ago, but not that entirely long ago I think, if that makes sense. I was...whatever I was before, and I was young. I think I was a blacksmith or a sculptor or somehing along those lines. I had never been comfortable as what I was, I felt...constricted, trapped. Anyway, one day I needed something, for my work or my family, I'm not quite sure. Yeah, I had a family, I can rember that quite clearly; I was a husband and a father and I was happy.

Anyway, I went on a trip to get whatever it was I needed and I somehow got lost in the wilds of the world. I wandered for days and then I found this strange clearing; it had overgrown stone paths and tumbled walls like it was some ruined temple or something. In the middle of it was this pedistal with a strange gem set in it. Water flowed from a hole just beneath the gem. I had not dranken anything during the time when I had been lost, so I cupped my hands and drank the water.

Suddenly I felt dizzy, and I passed out. When I woke up I was still in the clearing, but the ruins were gone, and I wasn't what I had been...An deer, I think that's what it was. A large buck with grand antlers, yeah that was it. At the time, I didn't care that I wasn't what I had been; I felt...free. So I ran. I ran like the wind itself and it felt great. After a while a came to a ravine I couldn't jump across, even light and fast as I was. But still I leapt, and as I did so I longed to be able to reach the other side, to soar over the chasm that dared to bar my freedom.

And I did. I landed in a tree on the other side and folded my wings, gripping the branch I was on with my talons. I looked at myself and realised that now I was an eagle or a falcon or some other great avian lord among birds. I grinned, well as much as you can grin with a beak, and I flew high into the air; now truly free nothing was able to contrict me. I flew for countless hours and hours, I think I may have even circled the world. When after a long time, I remembered my family.

They must have been worried sick about me. So I flew back to my home and landed in a tree behind my house. They were sad, I could tell, so I flew down to the ground among them. They looked at me: great birds such as I was don't often land so near people. I looked at them back, I was not sure how to control my transformations and I didn't think it would work to speak. So I scratched my name, Garry now and Garry then, into the dirt with my talons. After I was finished, I spread my wings in a presenting gesture, and thankfully, they understood.

"What happened to you?" They asked, "Where were you?" and to both mine and their surprise I answered.

"I don't know," I said, my voice simply spilling out of my open beak, "I was lost in the wilds. I found a ruined temple in a clearing that had water in it, and I was thirsty, so I drank. I fell asleep and woke up as a different being. Then I remembered my family and came back."

"You woke up as this bird?" They asked.

"No," I answered, "I was a buck when I first awoke." I wanted to show them what I meant, when suddenly I tranformed once more into the great stag.

"You can change your shape, eh, Son?" My father, whom I had not noticed before then, said as he moved into the light of the sun, "Can you change back? Try thinking about what you wish to be and the reason you wish to take that form."

I did as he said, and I'm sure it worked. My father nodded slowly.

"You can still change to whatever you wish," he said, "just be sure to reuturn to your true form afterwards and in between."

And that was how I lived fro the next few years of my life. I still shifted everynow and again, mainly to entertain my children or just to run or fly for a bit, but one day, my normal life ended.

Beasts, monsters, I'm not sure what it was, but something wild and evil attacked my home. I used my powers to slay them, but I was too late: they had killed my family. So I once more became a great birdlord, though this time as black as sorrow, and flew, and flew, and flew. The only time I left the bird form was to hunt or hide, I let nothing see me save what I ate. After a long time, I finally decided to resume life as what I had been. I tried to shift back again, but couldn't. Then I realised that I couldn't go back what I had been in the first place for some reason. So I cycled through all the forms I could, always trying to revert back, but it didn't work.

Then I lost control. Not of my mind, but of my body: I began shifting uncontrlably, everytime I would solidify in one form I would change to another. and so was my life for many, many years. I somehow found my way to a world not unlike Skylands during this time.

There I found a tribe of bipedial dragons who brought my transformations back under control. But I could never change back to what I had been, I even forgot what it was. But still, I was a great protector of the dragon tribe with my powers. When I wasn't saving them, I felt comfortable looking like them. life was fairly good.

Then the worst happened. The same horrible creatures that had attacked my first home came, but in greater numbers and with more strength. Me and a collection of warriors from the tribe stood to fight, but we know we wouldn't have a chance. They creatures charged at us, We though were doomed. But then, the Vigilance stepped in.

Rift, Durem, Vis and Runt appeared out of nowhere and joined the battle before it even started. After a bit, Rift turned and said to me and my warriors 'don't just stand there, Start fighting!' So we did.

After a while, a particularly large and feirce beast lunged for Rift when his back was turned. I yelled and charged into it as a huge rhino. At this, Rift grinned and said 'nice trick. Got any more?' I grinned back and nodded. The two of us fought side by side for a while after that, I'm not quite sure what Rift did, but I shifted between the most powerful beasts I had ever known and combatted the creatures as they came.

Eventually, the vile beings started to retreat, but Rift laughed and turned to me again. 'Wanna see something epic?' He said, And then he turned back to the reatreating things and snapped his fingers and the beasts just vanished. Then he turned back to me. 'You're powerful. That's good. You should join up with us sometime...what's your name anyway?'

I told him it was Garry and he raised and eyebrow and said 'we'll work on that. but for now, what do you say, Garry? Will you join us?"

I said yes. That was only a year or so ago. Here I am now, still Garry, still with a tortured past that I only vaguely know, but now, I'm part of the freaking Vigilance. I'm a hero now and that, isn't gonna change.

Now how do I shut this thing off?

* * *

Garry. from my own messed up mind. Next is Vis, and forgive me in advance for that, but it's gonna be done a little differently. Now then, i'm not sure what else to say besides

Belak Out


	5. 5: Vis

Vigilant Tales

Entry five: Vis

"That stubborn little...should have known he'd do this. Rift here again. This is supposed to be Vis's backstory, but he's not very loose with information and is currently invisible somewhere so he can avoid doing this. I'll do my best to tell you what I could get out of him, though.

Where to begin? This is alot harder telling somebody else's story...well, I suppose Vis wasn't always grumpy. He had a family when he was little and I'm pretty sure he was happy. Then someday his brother went berzerk, or something and killed them all. Yeah, Vis has an older brother, Gust is his name; same powers, about equal in skill. Anyway, in later life Vus found a girl he liked and for a while he was happy again. Then his brother struck again. Killed the girl, then the gloves were off. Vis swore to kill his brother after that, and I don't blame him.

But Vis still has family, I managed to get that out of him. Somewhere out there, Vis has a child. After I found Vis, I swore I would help him find this child, after Gust is dead, anyway.

So Vis may be a bit grumpy, who care? He's part of our family, and family stick together.

* * *

And that was the backstory of Vis, the invisble...being... Anyway, contrary to popular beleif, Vis was not my idea, but that of Air Spirit (Airy). Shout out, all the way! next up...just wait and see, okay?


End file.
